A Drop in the Ocean
by Reka Leaf
Summary: A pirate and a mermaid, separated by a curse. Both think the other is dead, but when Captain Hook finds himself face-to-face with Ariel, true love will be tested, and the two will see how much they can really survive. Hook/OC. Other story lines present. Post-S.2x09. "It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together."
1. Fire in the Water

**_CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE:_ **I do not own Once Upon a Time, or anything affiliated with it. All original characters and ideas belong to me. Nothing else belongs to me, including all references I make.

**_A/N:_** Hello, everyone! My name is Reka Leaf, pronounced Rake-a. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to read it. I admit the more favorites, follows, reviews, et cetera really do have an impact on how quickly I update. Probably why In the Twinkling of an Eye got abandoned…Moving on. There is a nice long Author's Note at the end explaining how I fell in love with OUaT, this pairing, the inspiration, and what is in store for this story. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Mira?"

Mira Cruz looked up, blinking to try and remember where she was. This wasn't Neverland she had been reading about. This was Storybrooke. Specifically, this was the library, recently reopened by Belle and where Mira had recently been appointed as "night librarian," though that just meant coming in at ten instead of eight and staying until seven instead of five. Belle opened and Mira closed. It was a good system, and it made sure all students had plenty of time to research or hang around. If anyone needed or wanted more time, Belle or Mira were happy to hang around later if asked, and so far the library had been rather popular.

"Belle?" Mira finally responded, her eyes adjusting to the light streaming in through the window behind her friend. Mira could easily picture Belle as her princess self at times like this, the light making her glow, her hair piled on top of her head, and even a yellow dress. She just needed a tiara, and maybe her dress to be a bit longer…Or a bit poofier. Or both.

"You're daydreaming again."

Mira shut her book and stood up with a pout. "I was not. I was just imagining you with a tiara."

"Of course," Belle responded with a nod.

"And a longer dress." Mira placed her book back onto the shelf it belonged, brushing the spine gently with her fingers. The leather reminded her of other times, times where it wasn't a book under that leather…

"No poofiness?"

Mira snapped back to the conversation. She really needed to stop daydreaming. "Of course there was poofiness. A princess dress without poofiness is blasphemy."

"Naturally," Belle agreed with a smile. "Ruby dropped off lunch. You hungry yet?"

Mira's stomach grumbled in response and her friend's smile grew.

"I'll take that as a yes. Kids' table or grown-up?"

Mira and Belle had decided a long time ago that they knew how to eat without making too big a mess, or at least could clean up after themselves, so they decided on eating in the library, not wanting to be missing if anyone came into the library, or were already in there. They had a strict no-eating policy when it came to anyone younger than thirteen (or not yet in eighth grade) since they tended to make messes and not clean them up, but anyone older was allowed as long as they always cleaned up and were careful. They hadn't really had any problems with big messes. Mira figured it was because the library was almost sacred, it being off-limits for so long.

"Let's go with adult table today." Mira led the way to an empty "grown-up" table between two fantasy aisles. This had become the two librarians' regular table, but in the rare cases it was full, Mira and Belle would usually end up sitting at one of the children's tables. Usually their table was the last to be filled because people knew that was their table, so if their table was taken, usually all the adult tables were taken as well.

"Surprisingly empty for a Sunday," Belle said thoughtfully, unpacking the food. Caesar salad with extra cucumbers was hers while garden salad with a side of French fries went to Mira. They always split the fries, but Mira usually ate more of them so they were placed on Mira's side of the table.

"I was thinking that too. I guess no last-minute procrastinators today." Sunday was one of the busiest days with all the last-minute people arriving to do their reports while those that had finished were re-checking everything just to make sure everything was good to go. The same thing happened on Thursdays, but usually not as intense.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful. It's more likely projects were instead assigned for Friday this week, and you know what that means."

Belle's blue eyes met Mira's hazel as they said in unison, "Thermal Thursday!"

Though the library hadn't been open for very long, the two had noticed that when projects were due on Friday, students would come pouring into the library as soon as school was released, and it would heat up so much that Belle and Mira would have to keep the library doors open just to be able to breathe. They had also realized that on those days, they should wear weather made for much warmer weather, but make sure it was layered for the mornings. The librarians had their routines, much like everyone else in town, just theirs had happened rather quickly.

"Should I call, or would you like to?" Mira asked, lightly drizzling her salad dressing over her salad. Another routine they had come up with was that when projects were due, one of the women would contact the schools and see what types of projects were due so that they could pull the books and organize them for the different needs. It helped the students keep focused and get done quicker while Bella and Mira had more time to relax and not constantly be searching for certain topics, though they usually forgot at least one project, so they had to anyway. But the students appreciated it, so the librarians continued to do it.

"Would you mind calling? I'm supposed to be meeting Rumple for coffee after work."

Mira winked one a hazel eye at her friend as she smiled. "Oooooh coffee? Whatever happened to that burger?"

Belle rolled her eyes as she replied, "That's not until Tuesday. You know very well that's when my day off is this week."

The other librarian laughed. "I know. I wrote the schedule after all. I just love teasing you."

The brunette smiled at her ginger friend. "And what about you, Miss Romance Novel?"

"I happen to think you and Rumplestiltskin make an adorable couple, so I really wouldn't want to get in the middle and go to get a burger with him."

"Oh, Mira, you know what I mean! When are you going to find someone of your own?" Belle had been asking this more and more recently. She knew there was someone in Mira's other life, but the redhead never discussed him besides saying 'I loved him. I lost him. It's complicated. The end. There. I just wrote a book. We'll have it published and make a hole twenty-five cents,' or something equally as vague.

"Belle…" Mira whined. She loved her friend, but the dating advice really wasn't wanted. She was in love with someone that hadn't crossed over, meaning he was likely dead. She wasn't ready to move on yet.

"Alright, alright. I'm dropping it. Now, pass the fries, or I will set you up with Whale."

Mira visibly paled. "Don't even joke. So not funny."

Belle laughed again. "You know, one day you will tell me what happened to your heart."

Mira pushed the fries to the middle, munching on one but not really tasting it. Her mind was elsewhere again, with the sea, the wind blowing through her hair as she raced through the sand…

* * *

"Ariel! Wait up!"

"You're gonna have to catch me, Peter!" Ariel laughed, her red hair flying behind her as she pumped her legs harder.

"Ariel! This isn't fair!"

Ariel laughed again. "Life isn't fair, Peter! If you want to catch me, you're going to have to try harder!"

"But, Ariel! Can't you slow down just a bit?" Peter's voice was breathless.

"If you want something, you got to fight for it. You have to deserve it, so come on and fight!"

"Fine!"

Ariel grinned, her legs pumping even faster. She could feel her body start to slow, but she was determined. Just a little further, and she would reach the cave before Peter and win the bet…

The redhead suddenly screamed, her feet leaving the sand as she was swept up by Peter. His arms were wrapped around her as he swung her around then dropped her, his hands on her waist.

"I win," he whispered as Ariel felt herself shiver.

"Nope. We aren't at the cave."

"Oh but you forget, love. The bet was that I wouldn't even be able to keep up with you." Peter pulled Ariel closer and leaned in, his voice suddenly husky. "And I kept up with you, love."

Ariel's breath hitched as she felt her body pressed up against Peter. Her hands were on his chest, his thin shirt unable to hide the toned body he had from working in the shipyard. It always gave her a thrill, but now especially. Both were breathing hard, their bodies were flush against each other, and Peter was looking at her with those blue eyes in that way only he could…

Ariel suddenly couldn't take it, and her lips were pressed against Peter's, their heights not a problem as Ariel stood on the tips of her toes.

Peter's arms circled Ariel as he deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. But they weren't close enough, not nearly. Peter gently laid her onto the beach, their lips never separating, his body looming over her. They parted for a moment to breathe and Peter gazed at his betrothed. Her lips were swollen, her red hair spread all around her in a halo, and her eyes were bright with her love for him. Both were breathing even heavier now, and Peter knew he had never seen anything as beautiful as his Ariel.

Gently, Peter brushed some hair behind Ariel's ear, smiling as her face leaned into his hand, an unconscious movement. Oh, how he loved her. How had they gotten so lucky? They were already in love long before they found out they were to marry each other, and knew they would live happily ever after, just like they were supposed to.

"I love you, Peter."

"And I love you, Ariel."

Their lips met for a soft kiss. "Always," they whispered together.

* * *

Thursday had turned out to be not as busy as expected. The schools had all pushed the deadlines back until Monday as Wednesday had been a rather crazy day with Mary Margaret and Emma finally returning. Belle and Mira had mostly been able to spend Thursday relaxing and discussing whether or not Rumplestiltskin had been doing the right thing. Mira was very much on his side, but Belle kept worrying her love was in the wrong. Eventually, Belle had finally agreed with Mira, though she still was doubtful.

_"But, Snow and Emma would have died!"_

_"Yes, but if it had been Cora?"_

_"Have you ever been told you tend to get involved in other's business?"_

_"Bold and nosy. I'm famous for that."_

Mira had agreed that Rumple shouldn't have bet against Snow and Emma, but she could understand very well why he did it. Once again, it was all for Belle. Love did that to people. You were willing to sacrifice everything for the other person.

It was now Friday, and Mira was standing outside the library, looking rather confused. This was a rare occurrence in Storybrooke. Mira was often found looking thoughtful, or unfocused, but very rarely confused. Most residents had never even seen that look across her face, and so Mira had found herself being stared at by quite a few people.

She didn't pay attention to that though. She continued to look at the library as if there was something incredibly puzzling that only she could see. Finally she was approached by Emma, the curiosity overpowering all else.

"Mira? You alright?"

"Good morning, Emma. I'm just confused," Mira continued to stare at the door.

Emma glanced between the librarian and her domain. "By the door?"

"Yes. It's locked."

"Don't you have a key?"

"Well, yes, but it shouldn't be locked. Belle doesn't have the day off. So this should be unlocked. But it isn't," Mira frowned at the door as if it had wronged her somehow.

"Okay…So it's locked. You can unlock it."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have to. Belle should have unlocked it. The doors should be open, and I should be able to hear her humming and smell the muffins she picked up from Granny's earlier. I should be calling out to her to shut the doors because my hands are full with her and my hot chocolates. But I can't."

"Because it's locked?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and finally turned to Emma. "No. Because Belle isn't here. She should have unlocked it, and have brought muffins, and have been humming, and have opened the doors for me at 9:45 so I wouldn't have to because my hands would be full. But none of that happened, because Belle isn't here."

Emma finally understood why the redheaded librarian was looking so upset and went into sheriff mode.

"When did you last see her?"

"Yesterday morning. We grabbed breakfast together at Granny's before I went off to work. It was her day off, and I got home late because I had gotten caught up in a book. By the time I got home, it was quiet in the apartment so I figured Belle had already gone to bed. She opens up at eight, and usually I get up around the same time she leaves, so usually we can say goodbye to each other, but I was running late this morning. She may have accidentally slept in, but that's not normal for Belle."

Emma blinked at Mira, wondering how the redhead had said all of that in one breath. Did she practice that or something? "Alright. How about you open up the library and get everything in order, and I'll go check your apartment, if that's alright with you?"

Mira nodded and handed Emma the cups of hot cocoa. She quickly fished in her purse for her keys, mumbling to herself as she searched. Finally finding them, Mira triumphantly handed them to Emma before remembering the sheriff had her hands full with the cocoa. "Right. Sorry. Forgot about that. Why don't you keep one? We can always get more. Oh, wait!" Mira dove back into her bag and pulled out packets of cinnamon. "Cinnamon, right?"

Emma smiled and nodded, trading one cup of cocoa for the keys and cinnamon packets, which she put into her pocket. "Thanks, Mira. I'll call you if I find out anything."

Mira's grin made Emma forget how gray the day was with the approaching storm. How did she smile so brightly? It shouldn't have been possible. "Thank you, Emma! I'll call Rumple too. He and Belle were supposed to have coffee together yesterday and you really don't want to hear about this so I'm going to go inside now."

Emma smiled gratefully and unlocked the door for the librarian since she had Mira's keys. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything, alright?"

Mira nodded gratefully and smiled one last time as she entered the library, her home.

* * *

"Peter, shouldn't you be getting home?"

Ariel pouted slightly at her father's words, not wanting Peter to ever leave. "But, Papa…"

Triton smiled at his daughter. "Well, I suppose you will be married in a week…You may stay in one of the guest rooms. I shall send word to your uncle."

Ariel threw her arms around her father and kissed his cheek. "Oh, thank you, Papa! Come, Peter! Let's go get you settled."

Peter shared a look with Ariel's father. How that girl had so much energy was beyond the both of them, but it was one of the things they loved most about her.

Ariel grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him up the stairs and to the hall where her room and Peter's old room was. Before Peter had managed to get in touch with his uncle, he had lived with Ariel and her father from the time he had been orphaned until he turned fourteen and his uncle had finally returned from one of his voyages. Since then, Peter had been living with his uncle and learning to take over his father's shipping business. It was the best in the area, and made quite a bit of money. So when Peter's father had met with the king to request Ariel's hand in marriage for her son, though they were very young, the king had happily agreed, as long as when they were older, Ariel and Peter agreed to it.

On Ariel's sixteenth birthday, her father had informed her and Peter of the deal and asked if they agreed to it. The two couldn't have been happier, and had quickly agreed that when Ariel turned eighteen, the two would be married. Ariel had just turned eighteen, and now they were a week away from being married. Both Ariel and Peter thought the day couldn't come soon enough.

With that thought in both their heads, Ariel opened the door to her love's room, smiling at the familiarity. It had stayed the same since he had first come. They had added small things such as the seashells Ariel had collected for him, but mostly, it was the same. Sometimes when Ariel couldn't sleep, she would sneak into Peter's room through the hidden passage in their adjoined fireplaces. She would curl up with him and he'd stroke her hair and tell her stories as she slowly drifted off. Peter would wake her early the next morning so she could go back to her own room until he was strong enough to carry her. She would wake and find herself in her own bed in the morning, a ghost of Peter's lips on her forehead.

After Peter had moved in with his uncle, Ariel had found herself alone and scared, plagued by nightmares of her mother's death. But without Peter to run to, she had to make do with only his empty room to hide in. Sleep had evaded the princess for so long until her father had requested Peter's uncle to return with Peter. The two had gone on a long voyage, and the two being apart had been hard on both the teenagers. So when Peter's uncle had returned, the king had the two move in to a large home on the grounds, and Peter was to be left in the king's care when the sea called to Peter's uncle.

That voyage had left Peter restless for more. He ached for the sea, the sounds, smells, feels, and comfort she gave him. But Ariel was there, always there, and that was more than enough. She kept Peter occupied and away from thoughts of the sea, but on the lonely nights where they each slept alone, Peter stayed awake, clinging to his memories of the sea as Ariel fought against her memories of death. Both were trapped without each other, and knew the only comfort they would find was in each other's arms.

_"Most nights, I hardly sleep."_

_Peter had brushed back Ariel's hair and gently kissed her lips. "I'm here now."_

One more week, and they would never again have to sleep alone.

"Here is your room, as you know. You know where everything is, of course," Ariel said cordially as one of the maids passed by.

Peter bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Your Highness. I wish you sweet dreams." Peter grabbed Ariel's hand and lightly kissed the knuckles, his lips lingering a bit longer than proper.

Ariel smiled. "Sweet dreams to you as well, Peter."

The two went into their separate rooms, both hurriedly changing. It had become a race long ago. The first dressed would go to the other's room, and the one not fully changed was required to sleep that way. Ariel almost always managed to get changed first, though Peter had no idea how with her hair in all those elaborate styles and all those layers of constricting clothing. But somehow she almost always won, and even if she didn't, she was seated on her bed, reading and waiting for Peter. It was just another thing Peter may never understand about his love. But that was just the way it was when one loved Ariel.

Ariel was waiting when peter crossed into her room, but there was no book near her. She had her robe wrapped around her small body as she sat on the bed, and Peter smiled. He had given her the robe after his voyage with his uncle.

"Hello, love," he said quietly. Moonlight streamed in from the window, the light shining onto the redhead. Her hair hung down past her shoulders, the curls soft even after being threaded with pearls and in braids for a good part of the day.

Ariel looked up at him, her smile as soft as the rest of her. Peter knew there was so much more to her than her soft exterior. He had seen it firsthand, but in this moment, she looked the part of the soft, gentle princess everyone thought her to be. "Hello, Peter."

Peter approached her slowly, afraid to break the spell that had come over them both. There was a gentleness that had fallen over the room that Peter had never felt, but he knew not to break it, though he had no idea why.

"We are to be married in a week," Ariel said quietly.

Peter smiled. "Indeed we are, love." He leaned down to kiss her, but Ariel shook her head and stood up. She was over half a foot shorter, but their differing heights made no difference as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes unguarded and open like he had never seen them.

"I am eighteen today."

Peter was puzzled by this conversation. Where was she going with this? "Yes, you are. I have wished you a happy birthday many times today, and given you a present, yet you deny my kisses?"

Ariel's eyes continued to stare into his blue ones, never faltering. She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "When a girl goes from seventeen to eighteen, she is considered a woman. Society thinks of me as a woman now. If I were not betrothed to you and that deal made, I would likely have been married off when I turned sixteen."

Peter knew all this, but he knew Ariel had a reason for everything she did. So he let her continue without interruption.

"Yet I have not felt how a woman is to feel. I have not yet been touched by a man in the way a woman is touched by a man."

Oh. _That_ was where this was going. Peter quickly interrupted. "Ariel, we are to be married in a week. You will feel my touch just as I will feel yours. It is only a week, love."

But that didn't settle the fiery beauty. She shook her head, her eyes somehow unmoving. "That is too far. I have waited too long already."

Peter shook his head. "No. We cannot. It is only a week, love. We must wait."

Ariel's hazel eyes pierced Peter's blue ones, seeing into his very soul and allowing him to see into hers. They knew each other's love was true, but they had yet to show it in the physical ways of a man and wife. Ariel had always been patient, but she rarely listened to logic if she wanted something enough. Peter was the exact opposite, impatient, but knowing when he had to wait. This moment between them showed that more than anything, but Peter was unrelenting.

Ariel finally looked away, stepping away from him as if she couldn't be far enough anyway. "I think I shall go to sleep now."

"Perhaps we should sleep apart tonight," Peter said quietly, though no longer because he was afraid to break the gentleness.

"Have a good night, Peter. I take it your bed is suitable?"

Peter flinched at the coldness in her voice. "Of course. Good night, milady."

The black-haired boy bowed low and exited, not knowing that his love cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Mira really hated the whole "living two lives" thing, especially with the little things such as being unable to call Rumplestiltskin because her phone still had him as "Mr. Gold," though Mira couldn't explain it, no matter how hard she tried. Nevertheless, Mira had found her usually calm demeanor practically gone as she waited for Rumplestiltskin to answer.

"Mira Cruz, what can I do for you, dearie?"

Mira felt her anger slowly release. Something about the way he called everyone dearie calmed her. It was probably the familiarity. It could also be she was always rooting for her best friend and Rumple to get together, and stay together.

"Good morning, Rumple. Have you heard from Belle?" Even before the curse had lifted, Mira and Mr. Gold had been on surprisingly good terms, though neither could explain why. They had never had romantic interests in each other, but they found themselves more comfortable with each other than anyone else in town. Belle suggested it was because they had both lost so much, but in this town, who hadn't?

"Not since lunch yesterday. Why?" Mira heard the worry creep into her friend's voice and she sighed, wishing to spare him the pain.

"The doors were locked this morning."

Rumple understood immediately. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Mira shut the phone with a frown. She had really hoped Belle had been with Rumplestiltskin, but no such luck. The redhead chewed on her bottom lip as she remembered the last time Belle had been missing…But no. Moe wasn't that stupid. Belle had made it very clear she didn't want him around, and Mira had made it very clear what would happen to him if he ever attempted to come near Belle again.

So where was she?

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hello again! What did you think? I hope you all review, follow, favorite, and continue to read. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no hate mail…If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested, I would love to hear from you. Thank you! Now for my story of how this came to be. I recently became completely hooked (pardon the pun) on Once Upon a Time after being on a bit of a hiatus from it after moving houses. So when we got Netflix, I re-watched every episode from season one, then watched season two on Hulu. I immediately fell in love with Captain Hook/Killian Jones (especially since he is Colin O'Donoghue, a member of one of my favorite bands: The Enemies), and started going into crazy "must-find-all-fanfictions-of-him-and-read-them-all" mode…It was rather terrifying for my phone. It's still hiding from me…So. I had become hooked on Emma/Killian right away, but part of me still loved Emma/Pinocchio (and Emma/Graham, but I gave up on that a while ago), so when I decided to write a UOaT story, I watched a few YouTube videos based on Emma/Killian to get in the right mindset, then came across Ariel/Hook…Now I was really confused because there was definitely no Ariel in the show…Then I understood. It was like an OC story. So here we are with a Hook/Ariel story. It will have other storylines, but mainly will focus on Hook and my OC, Ariel. She has a Storybrooke name, which you probably figured out was Mira. If not, I slightly worry for you…There will be other storylines as well, including my take on what happens when Cora and Hook arrive in Storybrooke, which is where the story starts, but mainly this is how Hook gets his happy ending. Other storylines include (but not limited to): (1) Emma finding her happy ending, (2) Belle/ Rumplestiltskin (one of my favorite pairings), (3) Snow/Charming (my other favorite), (4) Neal showing up in Storybrooke, (5) Henry/Neal bonding, (6) Emma dealing with her magic (Oh, come on. She helped Regina with the hat. We know she has it.), (7) Hook's time in Neverland (which is where a lot of the Ariel/Hook stuff happens), (8) Hook/Milah (For those of you that are anti-Hook/anyone except Milah, I understand. I really do, but just because Killian loved her doesn't mean she was his true love. Plus, he may love someone else, but it doesn't mean he didn't love Milah. He will be coming to terms with feeling like he is being unloyal to Milah throughout this story, don't worry.), (9) Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire reunite, (10) and of course, quite a few other characters make their appearance. I will generally attempt to follow the show's main ideas, but this is technically still an AU fic. I hope to keep this as accurate and not OOC as possible, so please if you see problems, tell me. Now let's talk inspiration. The name of this story comes from Ron Pope's "A Drop in the Ocean," which is where majority of the inspiration for this story came from. There will be lines from this song throughout the story, and first person to find these lines (and PM me) will receive a "reward" (meaning a mention in the story, a character, a teaser for the story, etc). Note on that: You will also have to find at LEAST one other hidden reference in the chapter, such as lyrics from another song, quote from a different show, book, movie, etc. The more references you find, the better your reward is. Back on track. As I said earlier, the idea came from finding Ariel/Hook videos, but no specific one triggered it for me. Just finding that, so credit is also due to all the Ariel/Hook videos I found. Other inspirations can be found throughout the story as references or mentions I make. You can also feel free to message me any time if you want. I love to discuss my stories, and am happy to discuss it any time. Or just squeal over Colin O'Donoghue (Killian Jones). That works too.

**_REFERENCES:_** I have a few references scattered in this chapter, which are mostly easy to find, if you look for them. In the next chapter, I'll say what some of them were. Some won't be revealed until later as the story progresses, so look out. I have at least three in here that are able to be found pretty easily, but one only if you watch MacGyver, which by the way, is how I imagine King Triton. Just older. More like how he was in Stargate…I'm done now.

**_STARTED:_** 28 December 2012. **_FINISHED:_** 29 December 2012. **_FINAL WORD COUNT:_** 4,273.


	2. On My Own

**_CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE:_** All I own are my original ideas and characters…And a subscription to Netflix…And Hulu…In order to watch more of this show…Everything else belongs to those that own OUat and whatever else I reference…Though if I owned Killian…Okay on with it.

**_A/N:_** So after posting the first chapter, I went to bed, and when I woke up, my phone told me I had a few new e-mails…Three reviews, five favorites, and six followers! I'm so happy right now! What a wonderful thing to wake up to! So! If you look at the end of this chapter, you will be able to find my responses to the reviews. Just a heads-up. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"PAPA!"

Ariel's cry cut through the hearts of all those in the room. They all knew how much she loved her father, and after losing her mother, she would lose him too?

"Your Highness, there is nothing you can do for him."

Ariel squirmed, attempting to be released. All she wanted was to be near her Papa. Was that too much to ask?

"Why was I not told about this?" Silence descended the room, everyone fearing how to answer the princess' demand.

Finally, Sebastian stepped forward. "Your Highness, with both your birthday and the approaching wedding, your father thought it best not to alarm you."

The arms around Ariel dropped as they saw the murderous look in her hazel eyes. This was no little girl anymore. This was the next Queen, a fiery woman with her father's temper and her mother's ability to get what she wanted. No one wanted to get in the middle of that.

"Sebastian," Ariel said very quietly, approaching her father's most trusted advisor. "Let me explain this very carefully to you. I am the crown princess. My father is very ill, and that means I will be taking over not long after I have been married. If I am not informed as to what is going on in my kingdom, I will have to find other sources. I know your ears aren't quite what they used to be. Maybe another place in the castle would be better for you, perhaps retiring even. What do you think?" Ariel looked around at all the assembled advisors, knights, doctors. No one responded, afraid of angering the princess further. Usually she was fair, sweet, and kind, but this was different. Her father had been ill for quite a while and she had not been informed. Reasonability went out the window as soon as her father's safety was in danger.

"Ariel, stop. This isn't helping your father."

The redhead slowly turned to Peter. "Neither is me not knowing. The _only_ reason I knew was because I accidentally walked in on this!" Her arms flew up as she motioned to the room they were in. There were at least six doctors around her father, all doing different things. "I was not even informed when he slipped into a coma. If you all think me unable to handle this news, what faith do you have that I can run this kingdom?"

Hazel eyes swept the room, looking to see what the assembled members of her father's court truly thought. Did they still think her a child?

Percival, one of the knights and Ariel's uncle, stepped forward. "I have all the faith in all of the lands that you will be a wonderful queen, and rule with the love your father ruled with. I believe you will bring this kingdom to new heights, and perhaps will be the best ruler this kingdom has ever seen. You have inherited your father's ability to understand what has to be done and the ability to fight, but you have your mother's diplomacy. You were made to rule, and you will accomplish so many things. I know not how anyone could doubt you."

Murmurs of agreement went through all those present, but Ariel's eyes stayed with Peter's. "LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!" he yelled, his eyes still holding Ariel's.

The call was continued, all those present yelling it out. Ariel felt pride swell in her. This was her kingdom, where she belonged, and she would fight for it, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"Have you heard from her?"

Mira looked up at her friend's worried face. She rarely saw him looking anything but calm and collected. Maybe that's what made the knot of worry tighten in her belly.

"No, and Emma said she wasn't at the apartment," Ariel sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Moe wouldn't dare, no one else holds a grudge against her here. No one really knows her here, with being trapped in the asylum and all."

"I take it no word from her?"

Ariel shook her head, her lip between her teeth. "No. No calls, no texts, no emails. It goes straight to voicemail when I call her. I don't understand it."

Rumplestiltskin sighed and approached Ariel. She was sitting at the table her and Belle usually shared for meals, her hair crazy from running her hands through it and her eyes looking as if she was holding back tears. "Why don't you get cleaned up, dearie? I'll keep an eye on things here."

Mira smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thanks, Rump."

The Dark One's eyes narrowed at the nickname Mira had picked up. Apparently even Rumple was too long, so Mira had adopted "Rump." Rumplestiltskin didn't really mind since it was Mira, but he couldn't exactly say he liked being called "butt."

"Yes, yes, move along, dearie, before I change my mind."

Mira gently placed her lips on her friend's cheek in a chaste kiss. "Thank you for everything. For the record, I'm team Rumbelle."

Before Rumplestiltskin had a chance to respond, Mira had already made it halfway across the library and exited into the staff area. Rumbelle? As in his name and Belle's? She had made a couple name? Really?

As soon as the door was shut behind Mira, she let loose a sob. It was silent, but her whole body was shaking. She couldn't lose someone else, especially not Belle. Belle was her best friend, her roommate, her coworker, her fellow lover of books. She wouldn't be able to handle losing Belle. She just couldn't.

"This isn't helping, Mira," the redhead angrily told herself. "You need to get yourself together. That's the only thing you can do to help Belle. Come on. For Belle."

She could do this, and would. For Belle.

* * *

The forest was dark and cold as Ariel walked through, her cloak pulled tightly around her. Braches kept catching on her dress and hair, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She hadn't had time to change into more logical clothing if she wanted to go undiscovered. She had told the council she was going to take a nap and had ignored Peter's looks. He had never known when to let her be, but he wouldn't be able to get in to check on her anyway. Mira locked her door and had blocked the secret passage and quickly exited down the tree next to her balcony. She used to use it to meet up with Peter, but not anymore.

"Princess Ariel, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Save it, Dark One. I need your help."

"Oh, feisty tonight, are we?" The Dark One let loose a giggle and exited the shadows. He was cloaked in what looked like darkness, but Ariel was not afraid. Her mother had told her of the Dark One, how he was once a man named Zoso, but now was cursed until another killed him. It may have been just wishful thinking, but Ariel thought she could see the pain behind his eyes. "What could possibly be desperate enough that the fiery Princess would come to me, hm?"

Ariel pulled her hood back as she stepped more into the clearing. "My father, he is very ill."

"Yes I know, but how does that involve me?"

"Did everyone except me know?" Ariel grumbled. "I need magic to heal him."

"Magic comes with a price, Princess. You should know that better than anyone." Ariel cringed, the pain of her mother's loss still raw, even years later.

"I know. But the kingdom needs him, and so do I."

"Oh, very well. Your father is close to death, Princess. The price will be high," the Dark One approached the Princess slowly, appearing to almost float over the ground.

"Name it."

"You must retrieve something for me that was taken long ago."

Ariel shook her head. "I know of your dagger, but I cannot retrieve-"

The Dark One held up a hand, silencing the redheaded Princess. "No, Princess, not the dagger. I assume you know the stories of Ursula?"

"The Sea Witch?"

The Dark One nodded. "Yes. She has my heart."

Ariel's face took on a puzzled expression. "But you cannot be killed anyway, at least not easily."

"That is correct, Princess, but I also cannot feel, or be killed. I will forever remain as the Dark One, and that is a burden I cannot handle."

Ariel nodded. "Very well. Your heart for my father's life."

The Dark One held out a gloved hand, which Ariel shook. "You must be quick. The king will not make it until your wedding without magic."

Ariel nodded and pulled up her hood. "I will leave tonight. Farewell, Zoso."

"Farewell, Ariel."

* * *

"I love a good mystery novel, but this is not exactly what I would call a good story." Mira and Rumplestiltskin were in the forest, hoping Belle had taken a walk and lost track of time. It wasn't likely, but they were hopeful.

"What do you mean, dearie?"

"Well, Belle has gone missing for no good reason, there is no hint as to where she could have gone, but also no reason as to her disappearance. There's no plot, no motive, nothing."

Rumplestiltskin followed Mira carefully, the cane making it difficult to walk through the forest. "This isn't a story, dearie."

Mira turned and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, of course this isn't a story. It's just Rumplestiltskin looking for his missing love, Belle, with a mermaid. Naturally."

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten you were a mermaid with the legs and all."

Rumplestiltskin was met with a dark look before Mira turned and continued on. "The stories got it wrong, you know. I was first human before I was a mermaid. It's true I wanted my legs, but that's about the only accurate thing."

"You know, dearie, I don't believe I know your story. How is it you became a mermaid?"

"I made a deal I shouldn't have," Mira said quietly and Rumplestiltskin frowned at her. He knew what that was like. But what would have made Mira fall for a bad deal?

"Care to elaborate, dearie?"

"Not particularly," Mira grumbled. She was tired, hungry, and really didn't like discussing her past life. She really didn't like thinking about all she lost. It hurt too much.

"Will you tell me one day?"

Rumple's voice was quiet, not pushing at all. He was only trying to help, and Mira knew that, but that didn't make it hurt any less to remember.

"Belle told me I had to tell her one day or she'd set me up with Whale, so I suppose I could tell you at the same time. But I truly don't know how long until I will be ready to discuss it."

Rumple gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. If anyone knew about loss as Mira did, it was Rumplestiltskin.

"I'll make you a deal, dearie. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

Mira smiled gratefully at her friend. "Deal, but you have to tell Belle your story too."

The Dark One nodded. "I know. But I'm not sure how ready she is to hear it."

The redhead smiled sadly at her friend. "Don't focus on that. Let's focus on finding her now."

"Alright."

* * *

Ariel had easily slipped back into the castle and gotten everything she needed together, including a not she left in Peter's room, and was on her way to find Ursula before anyone had even noticed her absence. She knew Peter would be unhappy with her, but that didn't really matter to her. They had been at odds since the night of her birthday, and she didn't really care about angering her love again. It was inevitable already.

No, her mind was now focused on how to get to the Sea Witch's cave and find the heart. She knew it was dangerous, but she could not lose her father too. She wouldn't be able to handle that loss, and she doubted the kingdom could either. No matter how much support they gave and the faith they had in her, she knew she was not ready to rule.

She had heard the legends of the Sea Witch, of course. How could she not? She had loved a man, but he had betrayed her. Her heart became as cold as the ocean and magic became her trade. She had been blamed for many young couples that had gone missing near her cave. The legends said she cursed anyone who loved like she could not. Ariel had always believed the stories. It was hard not to, growing up in a land filled with such magic, but she found herself wondering how much of the story was the truth, and how much was just a story.

The fiery princess had found the cave easily enough. Most everyone knew where it was, though it was usually avoided as much as possible. Ariel had always felt drawn to it, but she knew better than to let curiosity control her actions. Now, she was heading straight into the cave that felt just like a trap. She knew Zoso would never trick her, simply because he never broke his deals, but also because he had always watched over her the best he could since her mother had passed on. Ariel didn't know why, but Zoso had always been protective of her family, though only from the shadows. She knew he would have healed her father on his own, but he must have needed his heart badly. Ariel also knew he would heal her father even if she failed, but she wanted to help him like he had helped her.

"Why, if it isn't Princess Ariel, the fiery beauty of the kingdom?"

Ariel winced, knowing she had been caught. She slowly turned, not knowing what to expect. Upper body of a human and lower of an octopus, perhaps? But, no. What met her was so much more shocking.

"Mother?"

* * *

"So she wasn't in the forest, at the apartment, at the library, which, by the way, is closed for the first time since Belle and I opened it up, or at Granny's. She wasn't with Rumple, obviously not with me, and Ruby hasn't seen her. What the hell is with people disappearing in this town?"

Emma smiled sadly at the pacing redhead. No one had heard anything from Belle, including her father. Emma had swung by Game of Thorns just in case, but Moe told her "I want nothing to do with that demon's whore. That isn't my daughter." Mira had, of course, threatened to strangle him with a baseball bat (apparently it's possible) when Emma gave her a summarized version, but Emma had managed to calm her down. They had decided against telling Rumple.

"You asked the Dwarves and talked to your parents, Henry asked around at school, Ruby is currently attempting to sniff her out, who else is there to even ask?"

"Well, we could ask the one who kidnapped her last time," Emma said thoughtfully.

"And that would be…?"

"William Smee," Rumple said, food in hand. He had decided everyone needed to eat some lunch seeing as it was two already, so had gone to Granny's. He had also been able to check with Granny, but still nothing.

Mira whipped her head around sharply. "Did you say _Smee_? As in Captain Hook's Smee?"

Rumple nodded, not noticing Mira suddenly go pale as he set up the table for eating.

"Why did he cross over but not Hook, I wonder?" Emma asked, munching on a fry.

Mira choked on her tea.

"Careful, dearie, it's hot."

"I'm sorry, did you say Hook didn't cross? As in you saw him over there when you went through that portal?" Mira asked, her appetite suddenly gone.

"Yeah. Real pompous jerk, too. Not at all what I expected."

Mira swallowed slowly, wondering how neither of her two friends had seen her distress yet, but knowing it was good they were so distracted. Mira knew they were all attempting to keep calm about Belle by thinking logically and not focusing on the emotional part, but this was just ridiculous.

"Tell me more about Hook," Mira said quietly, attempting to eat as her stomach turned in knots. It couldn't be him. He was dead, wasn't he?

"Uhh alright. We found him in the village, tied him up, got him to tell us about the compass, he and I climbed up the beanstalk, I left him up there, Aurora was caught but Hook released her, but that was a trap, he and Cora fought against us, we won. The end."

Mira frowned. "I mean tell me about him. Was he rude, a smartass…?"

"Oh, definitely a smartass. Not really rude, but he kept making these really…Sexual comments. Like when we were fighting, he said 'Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back.' He also called me love, lass, darling, et cetera. Really annoying. Infuriating actually."

_That's the Hook I remember…_

"What about looks?"

Emma turned to her redheaded friend. "Why do you ask?"

Mira shrugged. "I used to know him. In my other life. If it's who I'm thinking of."

Emma seemed satisfied with the answer and responded. "On a scale of one to ten? Six. Would be nine, but the attitude drops it a few points."

Mira chewed on her bottom lip. She had thought that habit was gone, but when she remembered her past life, her nervous habits came with it. "Blue eyes?" Emma nodded.

"As interesting as this is, dearies, perhaps you should save the girl talk for when Belle is back?" Rumplestiltskin cut in, his temper slightly flaring.

"Oh relax, Rump. I know you're upset with Hook for stealing Milah from you, but she never loved you, and you cut off his hand, and killed his love. Isn't that enough?" Emma and Rumplestiltskin stared at Mira as she sipped her tea. How did she know all that?

"Mira…How could you possibly know all that?" Emma asked slowly.

Mira rolled her eyes and sighed. "I told you I knew him, didn't I?"

* * *

"Do you understand?"

"I believe so…I understand the main parts at least. You are my mother's twin sister, you were cursed, and now reside here."

Ursula nodded and sipped her tea. "Correct. I assume your mother never mentioned me?"

Ariel shook her head. "I'm sorry, no."

"Good. I didn't want Morgana to tell anyone about me. We were both cursed when we were still girls, you see. I was cursed to live here for all eternity, your mother was cursed to…Well, you know that story. I rather not bring up the past if I need not to."

The redheaded princess nodded slowly. "Of course. But if I may, why do you have Zoso's heart?"

Ursula stood quickly, grabbing the teacups. "That is a story for another time."

Ariel sighed softly. "I need that heart to save my father."

"You will have to find another way, Angelfish. I have my reasons for keeping that heart. You may sleep here if you wish. It would not be wise to travel this late at night."

Ariel nodded in thanks and settled in to sleep. Her aunt bustled around her for a bit, but it wasn't long before Ursula was fast asleep.

"Ursula?" Ariel whispered quietly. Good. No response.

Ariel made sure to be quiet as she crept over to where she knew the heart was kept. Her aunt had carelessly looked in on it earlier and Ariel had seen it. Who else could possibly have a black heart like that?

By the time Ursula awoke, her niece was gone with the heart.

* * *

Captain Hook didn't take orders. He gave them. He was the captain of his ship. It was his domain. No one gave him orders.

"Hook."

Except her. Cora. More and more, Hook found himself questioning why he had stayed on her side. He would have been able to make it to Storybrooke without her. He had the bean, the ship, the crew. But for some reason he didn't understand, he had brought her along. Maybe it was because she had magic and she could help him kill that crocodile. But that didn't really matter now. He was stuck with her now.

"Cora."

"Don't you think a giant pirate ship might be a bit noticeable?"

Hook rolled his eyes. His ship. "Right, you are. Why not use some of your magic and hide it?"

Cora frowned. "Magic is different here."

"So you have no power at all?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Well there went the only reason to keep her around. "Listen, Cora, we're here in Storybrooke. Maybe you and I should go our separate ways. Really, it's been quite a journey, but-"

"-But I have no magic and you're not used to taking orders. Very well. Thank you for the help, and I wish you the best of luck."

"And to you. I will have one of my crew row you to shore."

"Oh, that is not necessary. I can row myself, thank you."

Hook nodded as Cora left to the lifeboats, wondering if that had been too easy. But that didn't matter now. He was in Storybrooke, he would find the crocodile, and finally have his revenge. Of course, Cora had underestimated the captain. He knew a pirate ship would be noticeable, but his ship was far from normal. It was reinforced with fairy dust and much of the wood came from Geppetto, though the old man didn't know that. Hook had traded an arm and a leg (no pun intended) to have that wood stolen, but no matter. It was well worth it. Hook now had a ship that no one outside of his crew could see, unless it was made visible. It was far from visible now. If one looked hard enough, they could almost see the outline of a ship, but no one knew to look for it. No, Hook and his crew were very safe at the moment.

"Captain! The men have returned!"

Hook nodded at Mr. Starkey, his first mate after Smee disappeared. "Ready the men and the boats. We're going ashore."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Alright, there it is! The second chapter is a bit shorter, and I don't quite like it as much…But oh well. I had a _completely_ different plan for this chapter, but this is what happened. So the third chapter will be what I had planned for this one. That one shall be called "Ships in the Night," and I have a small teaser below for it. I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading! **_Note:_** I just realized that "Mira" looks and sounds like Milah. That was not meant to happen. It's actually because "Mira" means ocean, and Cruz (her last name) as in a cruise. So we're just going to never ever ever ever have Killian call her Mira, yes? Yes. Okay.

**_REFERENCES:_** Some, but not limited to: (1) The whole "I love you" "Always" thing was loosely based on Castle's season four finale, though I hadn't actually intended on that one…(2) "Bold and Nosy. I'm famous for that." – Macgyver. (3) "Most nights, I hardly sleep." – A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope (inspiration for this story). (4) The name of the chapter was "Fire in the Water" which is both a reference to Ariel/Mira's "fiery" hair and the song by Feist. References from this chapter will be posted in the next chapter.

**_THANKS TO:_**

**_Reviews:_** Nymartian: Thank you so much! I've totally fallen in love with her, which I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but oh well. I wasn't going to have that little blurb in this chapter (the previous idea would have been half Hook and half Mira), but due to your review, I just had to :) More Hook is also at the bottom in the teaser!

Snow: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one too!

BlackShadow483: That made me feel so great! I'm so glad you enjoy it! Seriously, thank you. It means a lot. I understand your obsession…I do the same, but I somewhat enjoy Emma/Killian because I could see how it would happen, but only short-term. They bond over the person they care about having their heart ripped out and losing loves, but yeah that's about it. I really like the idea of Emma/Killian friendship though, which you will see later on. Thank you so, so, so much! I keep worrying it's really boring to read (probably because I read over every part seven or eight times), but I'm glad you don't find it boring! Your review seriously just made me smile so much! I hope this update was soon enough, but sadly I'm not really sure how often I'll be able to update once school returns…Dramatic sigh…

**_Favorites:_** The Charmed Rose, Snow Whitex Prince Charming, JackSparrowsWench92, and BlackShadow483

**_Follows:_** TheGreatWhite, Snow Whitex Prince Charming, Nymartian, KissMeSlowly143, JackSparrowsWench92, odetted99.

_**STARTED:**_ 29 December 2012. _**FINISHED:**_ 29 December 2012. _**FINAL WORD COUNT:**_ 3,701.

* * *

**_TEASER:_**

"Mira, no I don't recognize the name, love. I knew a Milah, but you are obviously not her."

The redhead kept her face calm, but _damn_, it was hard. How dare he compare her to Milah? But, no, that wasn't what he was doing. Mira knew her temper was acting up, but she couldn't help it. This was just _wrong_.

"Are you sure you don't recognize me? At all?"

Hook gave her a long look that made Mira feel as if she was naked, but she figured that was normal when you were being checked out by Killian Jones. Mira knew how to keep calm, but this was torture.

"No, I'm afraid not, darling. But I wouldn't mind getting to know you…"

Mira was baffled to say the least. How did he not remember her? Or maybe he just didn't recognize her? Her hair was cut very differently, and it had been quite a while.

But no. He knew exactly who she was. She could see it in those blue eyes of his. Other girls got swept away in those waves, but not her. She had braved those waters and knew them well, better than either would admit to anyone else.

"Maybe you know me by my other name, Ariel?"

"Ariel…Of course. I don't…I don't know how I could possibly not recognize you…Oh, I'm so sorry."

Mira's fiery eyebrows shot up. "So you have heard of me?" Hook went to respond but Mira interrupted him before he could start. "Save it, Hook. I know I was more than just a wench to get your mind elsewhere. I know you remembered me the moment you saw me. You were just scared to admit it. As always, scared to show your feelings, scared to get hurt. Hook, the coward. Who would have thought it? But I know you, and I know how scared you truly are right now."


	3. Ships in the Night

**_CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE:_** Mine: Ariel/Mira, other characters I created, and original ideas. Not mine: Pretty much everything ever.

**_A/N:_** Happy New Year! I had planned on finishing this yesterday, but one of my really good friends came over and we had a Batman marathon (or attempted to, we actually just talked really) so that went out the window…Then that night, my best friend came over and spent the night…Then we walked the Golden Gate Bridge for the first time ("You never forget your first." – Killian) and now I am home, and here you are with a chapter! Sorry for the ramble…Enjoy!

* * *

Peter wasn't supposed to be here.

"Thank you all for coming today."

He was supposed to be taking her in his arms and kissing her and never letting her go.

"We have come today to honor one of the most beloved members of this kingdom."

He was supposed to be _marrying_ her, not at a funeral.

"Our kingdom has always been known as a kind and just land. That has been made possible by our nobility, each and every one cherished."

He was meant to be wearing the same clothes for the wedding.

"But as you all know, never has this kingdom loved and cherished someone so much."

Instead, he was here.

"Last night, every member of this kingdom felt as we lost someone dear to all our hearts."

This was supposed to be her wedding.

"Ariel, our crown princess, will be sorely missed."

Not her funeral.

Peter lost touch of everything. He wasn't at her funeral, it wasn't possible. He was with her on the beach, he was chasing her through the sand, he was sneaking into her room, he was proposing to her, anywhere but at her funeral. A world without Ariel…It couldn't exist.

"Peter? It's time."

Numbly, Peter helped release the princess' coffin into the ocean, following the tide out. This wasn't right. This wasn't real.

He wasn't crying because she wasn't dead. He wasn't. She wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Peter, it's time to leave."

How could this be possible? True love was supposed to solve everything.

This was supposed to be their beginning, not their ending.

Peter wasn't supposed to be here.

* * *

"No, we definitely checked near the toll bridge."

Mira, Rumple, and Emma were surrounded by maps, notes, and various writing utensils. Marks covered the maps where they had been (crossed off), likely targets (starred), and the paths they had taken. Mira and Rumple had been arguing about passing the toll bridge for the better part of an hour as Emma attempted to zone them out, She had broken six pencils in the process and was starting to run out of pencils, and patience.

"Will you two just _shut up_?! It doesn't matter if you did or not! Ruby checked there, so did David and Mary Margaret! It's already crossed off. Now, move on. Did anyone check the beach?"

"If they had, they would likely not be here."

"What are you talking about, Belle?" Emma asked tiredly.

Wait. Belle?

"BELLE!" Suddenly Belle was surrounded by three poking and prodding friends, squeezing her, pinching her, making sure she was really there.

"Hey, guys, I found her trail, or thought I had, but it lead to here so I think something might be wrong with my tracking. Oh, hey, Belle." Ruby suddenly paused as she realized what she had just said. "Or my tracking was perfect, and someone has quite a bit of explaining to do…"

Belle heard none of what Ruby had said. She heard nothing really besides Rumplestiltskin's voice calling out to her. He had sounded so worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled, and she was. Her hand slid into Rumplestiltskin's. As long as she had him, she would always be alright.

"As much as I love you two together," Mira said, rolling her eyes, "I have to ask: Where the hell were you? We had search parties, we called you, we even had Ruby attempting to track you."

Ruby sneezed in acknowledgement.

"Her cold didn't exactly help, but she was still looking. So start explaining."

Belle shared one last look with Rumple, and then quickly launched into her explanation. "I was at the beach. I had gone for a walk down there this morning, but I ended up losing track of time. When I started to leave, I found I had some company. They appeared out of nowhere, rowing onto the shore and exiting their boats. The boats seemed to disappear before my very eyes. They were there, talking, discussing. I couldn't hear a word with the wind, naturally, but I assume they were going over plans of some sort. They were all looking towards one man for directions. They finally left and I rushed straight here. Not all that exciting of a journey, to be honest."

"We're just glad you're safe," Ruby said with a smile and a sneeze.

"Belle…Who were they?"

Belle turned to Mira, fear clouding her eyes. "They were pirates. I can't quite explain how I know, but I just _know_. Their leader…I recognize him. He once tried to break me out of the Queen's castle, but when he found I knew nothing of how to kill Rumple, he left me there. I don't know his name, but he had a hook for a hand."

* * *

She was in so much _pain_. What was this? Was this her torture for making that deal, for stealing?

"Oh, you're awake. Good."

The redhead froze. That was her aunt's voice. This was her aunt's home. How did she get here?

"I bet you're confused right now, angelfish. Don't worry. The Dark One followed through on your deal. Dear old Triton is safe and sound, but that doesn't mean you are. Did you really think you could get away with stealing from me? Oh, yes, angelfish, I know. You just wanted to do what you thought was right. Didn't your dear old father teach you not to steal? Though I suppose he stole my sister from me. He wouldn't make the best role model, would he? No matter. I'm going to tell you a story, angelfish. Once upon a time, there was a man named Zoso who loved a woman named Ursula. The day they were to marry, Ursula's curse surfaced and drove the two apart. Ursula was to live for eternity alone, never able to touch the one she loved without killing him. Zoso searched far and wide for a way to break the curse. Obviously true love's kiss was out of the question, but finally he found a way. He killed the previous Dark One and became him. Zoso could now kiss Ursula as his curse was to only be killed by his own dagger, but only part of Ursula's curse broke. She could no longer live forever and soon fell ill. Zoso's curse was unable to be broken, even with true love's kiss. It turns out he had been cursed before, but that is a story for another time. That curse broke, but the Dark One's curse would simply not break. Now that I am close to death, Zoso wants to die as well, apparently being unable to live without me. Bah. He would have lived on without your meddling. Don't you understand, angelfish? You doomed him."

Tears leaked from Ariel's eyes but she could not move to brush them away. She was frozen and blind, unable to do anything at all except listen.

"There was a curse in your tea, angelfish. That's the problem with sea magic. It always has to have something to with water. I assume you are thinking you can feel its effects now. You are unable to move or see or speak, but that is not from the curse. That is from your transformation. You probably feel the same besides that indescribable pain. But listen carefully. Your heart no longer beats, nor do you breathe. That is because your blood has turned to seawater. You are now cursed as I am, to never be with the one you love. He now believes you are dead, angelfish. Does that break your little heart to hear that? I suppose not as it already stopped beating. "

Suddenly Ursula was right next to Ariel, her breath smelling of fish and her voice a hiss. "This is my hell, Princess, a hell you now share. You will learn how much it hurts soon enough when feeling truly returns to you, but now is not the time for that. It is the time for your transformation to complete. The first step was the curse, the second was your death, and now, dearest niece, you will learn how you shall spend the rest of your days. You are now a mermaid, a creature of the sea. This is the rest of your life, your hell. Embrace it."

* * *

"For the last time, I saw no signs of Cora, Emma. There were no women at all. May we please move on?" Belle sounded so exasperated, though they all were. Emma had been drilling Belle for the past two hours as if it were an interrogation. They all needed a break, and to go home.

"That's it. I'm done. Emma, let it go. We'll figure this out tomorrow, after some sleep." Mira pulled on her jacket and headed to the door. "Good night, everyone. I'm glad you're safe, Belle."

"Thank you!" Belle called back, but Mira had already headed off into the night chill.

It wasn't truly that cold out, but Mira felt a strange chill in the air. It unsettled her. She was so unused to feeling cold, figuring it was from living in the cold ocean for so long. Her body had become used to it, though Mira didn't even realize it until she remembered her other life. Her life with _him_.

Maybe that was the chill in the air. Mira could sense he was near subconsciously, or maybe it was just truly the chill of the night. But that wouldn't explain why she felt as if she were followed, even as she entered Granny's diner.

"You look like you could use some hot chocolate."

Mira smiled gratefully at Granny as she sat at the counter. Hot chocolate. That was all she needed.

"Thanks, Granny. That sounds _perfect_."

Granny set the mug down with a smile. Mira gently sipped the cocoa, figuring that was why Granny lingered. It wasn't.

"Ruby may not be here, but I know how to spot when a woman is being checked out, and that man over there is definitely checking you out."

Mira nearly spit her cocoa in shock. "Excuse me?"

The redhead whipped her head around to see a familiar figure exiting the diner. "Uhhhh I have to go. Thank you for the cocoa! I'll pay you back tomorrow! Sorry!"

She was out the door the next moment, looking left and right. Where could he have _possibly_ gone that fast?

"_Peter, should we go left or right?_"

"_When nothing goes right, go left. Left is always better._"

"_But isn't right always right?_"

"_Right you are! Lead on!_"

Mira smirked. She was always right, even as a child.

* * *

Rum always made everything better. It didn't matter that the next morning, he wouldn't remember what had happened the night before or where he had gone, or sometimes who he was (only on the really bad nights). All that matter was he could forget, even for just a little while, all that had happened. He could remember anything. He could remember their wedding, even though it never happened. He could remember her pregnant, though that never happened either. He could remember, or tell himself he was remembering almost anything.

He usually avoided thinking about her, not that it helped. She was in his thoughts, in his mind, in his veins. There was no escaping for long. But sometimes, he'd manage to forget for a just a little while. Then suddenly he'd see her hair, but it was just some red fabric flying in the wind and he'd be right back to that same dark place.

How could this possibly happen? How could he have sunk so low?

Of course, he knew exactly how. _Her_. All of it was because she had left him. She had left him alone when he needed her most. If she had just stayed with him, he would be able to truly remember their marriage, her being pregnant with his child, instead of his last memory with her, dead. Cold. Lost. _Alone_.

He was alone. He wasn't supposed to be, but he was. He was supposed to be with her. All he had now was his rum, but the level of alcohol left had mysteriously depleted greatly…Was the world spinning? Oh he was just so tired…Just a little sleep…

"Are you a captain?"

Blearily, his eyes opened to see sunlight framing a little girl. So it was the next morning already. That was quick.

"Wha?"

The little girl frowned at him. "Are you a captain? Because you look like one. And Mommy said captains get drunk. I don't really know what drunk is, but Mommy said they sleep on the ground and talk funny and look tired all the time. The drunk people, not the captains, though I guess those too."

The little girl's babbling was slowly driving him to madness. Wasn't the hangover enough torture? Now she was making fun of him.

"I'm not a drunk, lass."

"Are you a captain?"

"You have to have a ship to be a captain." Oh, wow, was the world supposed to be that blurry?

"I think you look like a captain. What's your name, Captain?"

That voice really knew how to grate on one's nerves…But he had learned the best way to get rid of those small creatures was to humor them. But he wasn't quite sober enough for that yet. "I'm not a Captain."

"Well you will be. You have to have a Captain-y name to be a captain. What about Killian Jones? You could tell everyone you're Davey Jones' son! They'd all be so scared!"

Oh, now she was jumping up and down. Damn. She had been blocking the sun. Not anymore.

"Then I shall forever be Killian Jones."

"Captain," the girl automatically corrected.

He smiled crookedly. "Right. Captain Killian Jones. And your name?"

The girl curtsied deeply. "Wendy Darling, Captain."

Could her name get more…"_Sweet"_?

"Well, Wendy, Killian Jones must find a ship to Captain."

Wendy curtsied again and offered her hand out. He stared at it for a moment before kissing it. Obviously that was right since she nodded. Or maybe that wasn't a nod. He really couldn't tell.

"An honor to meet you, Captain. I sincerely hope we will meet again. Perhaps on the high seas next time."

Then she was gone, and the light was in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that girl spoke better than you, Captain."

Wait. That was _her_ voice. That wasn't possible.

"Still drunk, Captain?"

No. That was still her. He had hallucinated and imagined her so many times, but only when massively wasted, and never this realistic…But there was no way.

"I'll take that as a yes. Damn, Peter, what happened to you?"

"You. You happened. You left. You died. I was alone. So alone. Always alone. Except for my rum."

Peter held the bottle to his lips, but tasted nothing. "Why is the rum gone?"

Ariel's laugh brought him back. How cruel would his mind be to him?

"Oh, Peter. To see you drunk. Do you remember when we used to go down to the beach when you first moved out? You had all these awful pimples everywhere and I had this _huge_ nose. You used to tease me about it all the time. That was before I stood up to your teasing. You would ask if we were having potatoes for dinner, and I'd know you were talking about my nose. You were just so _mean_. I found myself wondering how I could ever have had a crush on you. Then one night, I stole one of father's wines, and I took it down to the beach. You followed me and started to tease me, but then I shoved the bottle in your face and said 'Shut up and drink this.' You were so surprised that you did, and we spent the whole night passing it back and forth and sipping it. It tasted _awful_, but we kept doing it anyway. We started talking, and you told me you only teased me because I was pretty, and you actually liked my big nose. I, of course, told you how you were an idiot. But I kept sitting there drinking, then suddenly I kissed you. Your face turned as red as your pimples. It was so adorable. Then I declared that 'One day, Peter, I will marry you, and we will have bunches of little potato-nosed, pimple-faced children running around.' Oh, you should have seen your face, Peter. You looked like you couldn't decide between embarrassment, shock, and glee. I naturally kissed you again. Then I sat back down and continued drinking the wine. You put your hand on mine, and you smiled, just a little bit at me. That's when I knew we truly would be married, because I couldn't live without that smile."

Peter stared at the redhead before him. She was lounging on a rock, looking the same, except for…Was that a tail?

"You have a tail."

Ariel laughed, her smile wide. "Yes, Peter, I do. It comes with the whole being a mermaid thing."

"You're a mermaid?"

"I believe we just went over this."

She was _mocking_ him. He couldn't have possibly imagined _this_. She was _real_.

"Ariel?"

Ariel tilted her head as her smile became soft. "Well, hello, Peter."

"I think that's enough alcohol for me, for good." Then he was out again, asleep in the sand.

"Funny. You said that after the wine too."

* * *

"Hook!"

She was calling his name, but he couldn't respond. She was _here_. She was _alive_. This was happening all over again. Did she just get pleasure out of his pain? Besides, that wasn't really his name.

"Killian!"

There goes that excuse.

The redhead hot on his trail swore and he almost faltered. She didn't swear. He was the sailor, not her. She was the soft-spoken beauty with a sharp wit.

Still wasn't his real name though.

"PETER!"

He froze. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. But he knew he could get out of this. He had done it before, right? Sneaking out a women's window before her husband came home wasn't quite the same thing, but he could confront, right? Right?

"Sorry, lass, were you calling me? I'm afraid you have me confused."

There. The charm always worked. Flash a smile, some flirty words, distracting complete.

She scoffed. "Right, Peter. Sure."

"I'm afraid the name isn't Peter. Sorry to disappoint, but the name is Killian. And yours is?"

"Mira."

"Mira, no I don't recognize the name, love. I knew a Milah, but you are obviously not her."

The redhead kept her face calm, but _damn_, it was hard. How dare he compare her to Milah? But, no, that wasn't what he was doing. Mira knew her temper was acting up, but she couldn't help it. This was just _wrong_.

"Are you sure you don't recognize me? At all?"

Hook gave her a long look that made Mira feel as if she was naked, but she figured that was normal when you were being checked out by Killian Jones. Mira knew how to keep calm, but this was torture.

"No, I'm afraid not, darling. But I wouldn't mind getting to know you…"

Mira was baffled to say the least. How did he not remember her? Or maybe he just didn't recognize her? Her hair was cut very differently, and it had been quite a while.

But no. He knew exactly who she was. She could see it in those blue eyes of his. Other girls got swept away in those waves, but not her. She had braved those waters and knew them well, better than either would admit to anyone else.

"Maybe you know me by my other name, Ariel?"

"Ariel…Of course. I don't…I don't know how I could possibly not recognize you…Oh, I'm so sorry."

Mira's fiery eyebrows shot up. "So you have heard of me?" Hook went to respond but Mira interrupted him before he could start. "Save it, Hook. I know I was more than just a wench to get your mind elsewhere. I know you remembered me the moment you saw me. You were just too scared to admit it. As always, scared to show your feelings, scared to get hurt. Hook, the coward. Who would have thought it? But I know you, and I know how scared you truly are right now."

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining, love, but how are you on land?" Peter suddenly paused. "And how do you have legs? I mean they're gorgeous, but you had a tail…And how are you alive?"

Ariel laughed. "Where shall I start?" The redhead stretched her arms above her head and lay back onto Peter's stomach. His fingers began playing with her hair, though he didn't even notice. It was so _right_. It was as if they had never been separated by…

"Your death," he said softly. Only the feel of her hair through his fingers kept him sane, though maybe that proved how very far from sane he was.

"Oh yes. _That_. I suppose you know of my deal with the Dark One?"

Peter made a sound of consent, not trusting himself to speak.

"Good. That part is so boring to tell. The way I got Zoso's heart was from Ursula. Yes, as in the Sea Witch. She and Zoso were in love, and he gave her his heart for 'safe keeping' as he looked for a way to break her curse. She was cursed that if she were to ever touch anyone in a loving way, that person would die. I felt bad for her, Peter. All she wanted was to be with Zoso. Her curse struck the night before her wedding though, and of course, true love's kiss would be unable to break the curse. Zoso went looking for a way to break the curse, and came across the Dark One before him. Zoso had read the legends and decided to become the next Dark One, hoping the power would be enough to break the curse. Things didn't work out so well. Ursula slowly began to die, Zoso wanted his heart back so he could be killed, my tea was spiked, bippity boppity boo, here we are. Kidding. I went looking for the heart, came across Ursula, found out she was my mother's twin sister, had some tea with her that she had cursed, and I transformed into a mermaid. The first step was the spiked tea, then my death, and finally taking my first breath as a mermaid completed it. It's kind of strange. Mermaids don't have to breathe out of water, but they do under the sea. I suppose it's something to do with our blood being seawater. How much of that did you actually understand?"

"Seawater blood, spiked tea, evil witch aunt, sad love story. Is that everything?"

Ariel nodded. "Well done, Peter."

Peter smiled up at the stars. He knew this was real. Even his memories were not this realistic, nor were his dreams as crazy as his Ariel. Oh, how he had missed her.

"Now, explain those gorgeous legs of yours."

"After Ursula died, I studied up on her magic. I discovered a magic vial infused with mermaid's tears. It must be refilled with fresh water from the ocean daily, but as long as I have it on, I am free to travel upon the land, legs intact. I usually avoid it since if I get captured, I'm dead, literally. I would shrivel up and die as soon as sunset came. Why sunset? I don't know. I read something somewhere about it, but I don't remember to be perfectly honest."

Silence fell between the two, not uncomfortable, just silent.

"Tell me of my kingdom," Ariel said finally.

Peter winced. This wasn't a conversation he wanted brought up. Couldn't they be happy just a little longer? "Your father was grief-stricken by your," he paused, unsure how to continue exactly, "death. He healed, and the kingdom survived. It no longer thrived. That was expected however. None of the kingdom faulted him for it. He passed the crown on recently, Percival took over."

"Good for Uncle Percival, I suppose," Ariel said quietly.

"He has done well, from what I hear."

"Do you not live there anymore?"

"No, I'm afraid not, love. I left not long after you," he paused again, "well, left. I no longer had any reason to stay. My uncle sent me on a few shipping voyages, but I was too distraught. Not even the sea was enough. I took to drinking. Eventually, my uncle had no choice but to send me on my way with a bag of gold, my family ring, a bottle of rum, and a wish of luck. Not so sure he expected me to last the week. Yet here I am."

The sound of the waves against the shore and Peter's fingers through her hair began to lull Ariel to sleep…Oh, true, honest sleep. It had eluded her for so long.

"True love's kiss."

"Hm?"

"It is supposed to break any curse, yet I kissed you when you were cursed. Why did it not break? Unless…" Peter was teasing, but Ariel could hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, Peter. I love you, but my heart had already stopped its beating. My blood turned to seawater, and the transformation was practically complete. There are some curses even true love can't break."

"Though is this really a curse? You can spend your entire life in the ocean, never having to answer to anyone or anything."

"But I will spend my entire life alone as everyone I ever cared for dies around me."

More silence. They had never used to have silence between them. So much had changed, yet at the same time, nothing had.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," her voice was a whisper on the breeze, but he heard. He always heard.

"Don't say that, love. You were trying to do what you thought best. I cannot fault you for that, nor would I want to. Besides, we are here now, together. Forget everything else. It's you and me against the world, Ariel, just like it should be."

He may not be able to see it in the dark, but he knew she was smiling at him. He knew her so well.

"One last question. Should I call you Peter or Killian? Or perhaps Captain?"

His smile was wide as he chuckled. "Whatever you want, love, as long as you are there to call me it."

**INSERT LINE HERE.**

**_A/N:_** I had wanted to add another little bit, but I decided to end on that sweet little bit :) So! What did you think? I don't think it's my best, but I prefer it to the second chapter by quite a bit. Maybe I should stop writing them at two in the morning, but oh well. I did like the little bit about little Ariel and Peter though! And little Wendy! Don't worry, she'll be back later. As will the adorable little Ariel and Peter, though not drunk…That was so weird to write. I kept feeling like I was committing some awful crime having them get drunk…Anyway. I hope you enjoyed! My apologies for any errors…Please tell me if you see any! I actually enjoy constructive criticism, just not hate mail...Okay enough for now! Fare thee well!

**_REFERENCES:_** Some but not limited to: (1) The whole "For Belle" thing is a reference to Charmed. S.3x15 ("For Piper."), (2) when Ursula calls Ariel "angelfish" – The Little Mermaid, (3) In the second Little Mermaid, Ursula's sister's name is Morgana, (4) "On My Own" (chapter title) – Mira/Ariel feels alone, though she is surrounded by friends, she just doesn't realize it yet, also song by Ashes Remain.

**_THANKS TO:_**

**_Reviews:_** : I'm so glad you like the story! It seriously inspired me to know you took the time to tell me how much you like it, so thank you :) I hope this story is as good a read as you were looking for, and hope this chapter is up to your expectations. I actually have seen that video! It was so great, especially since that song had already been part of the inspiration for this story. Oh, and you're welcome!

odetted99: D'awww that's so sweet of you to say! I hope you still love it even though I haven't yet answered any of your questions…You just have to stay tuned to find out! I'm really glad you like Ariel. She's so much fun to write, especially in this chapter. Don't worry, it won't be Ariel being compared to Milah…I'll also be taking a lot of creative license with Milah's character and her motivations…

**_Favorites:_** Aletheia229, JackSparrowsWench92, NoraMermaid, Snow Whitex Prince Charming, The Charmed Rose, odetted99, sonia-46

**_Followers:_** AndromacheCameron, JackSparrowsWench92, KissMeSlowly143, Nymartian, Snow Whitex Prince Charming, TheGreatWhite, justsummer, klausgirl4055, odetted99, sonia-46, thedarkestofknights

_**STARTED:**_ 30 December 2012. _**FINISHED:**_ 2 January 2013. _**FINAL WORD COUNT:**_ 4,408.

* * *

**_TEASER:_**

Mira's phone buzzed in her pocket, but she ignored it. Her hands were already full with her and Belle's hot cocoas. It would only be another two minutes until she could respond, and she needed some hot chocolate before she talked to anyone, except maybe Belle.

"Morning, Belle. You're not going to believe how badly I need this hot chocolate this morning."

But when she turned, it wasn't her best friend she was looking at.

"Damn."

"You know, love, when women say that to me, they usually say it with more admiration, not such annoyance."

"I'm not most women."

"No, you really are not."


	4. Feels Like Torture

**_CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE:_** Alas, I do not own much of this, only original ideas and characters…

**_SPECIAL NOTE: To taylorjade . watkins_** (minus the spaces): I responded to your review in the last chapter, but I think due to the period, your name didn't show up. I wanted to apologize. If you look at the review responses in the last chapter, there is one without a username, and that is to you. So sorry about that!

**_A/N:_** Greetings and salutations, readers! I'm alive! So sorry it took so long, but in case you want to know why, look at the other Author's Note :) So at the end of the last chapter, I decided to leave out this first part, which (should) clear up some timing issues, but a big part of this story is that as you read, you learn. A great example of that would be Ariel's mother's curse that I keep mentioning. (Sadly, that may be a while off…) I just wanted to warn you that I enjoy leaving readers hanging and wanting to know more, so if I don't answer something right away, it will either be explained later, or I didn't even realize the problem. So if you do have questions, please send them! It not only helps, but also makes me want to write faster…Okay enough with this…Read on!

* * *

"Thanks, Ruby. I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Mira, so am I," Ruby replied, her voice still nasally. "I hate just lying around, especially with everything that's happening."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I know, right? It's absolutely crazy."

"Speaking of crazy, I heard you had an admirer."

"You think that's crazy? Good to know how much faith you have in my powers of attraction."

Ruby snorted. "Stop trying to dodge, mermaid. Tell me about it. Granny said you rushed after him. That was the crazy part."

Mira winced as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Whatever, wolfie. I have to go." Mira responded, gathering up the two hot chocolates and smiling at Archie as he held the door open for her.

"You aren't getting away with this, Mira! I know where you live!" Getting quite a few looks at her outburst, Ruby smiled weakly and returned to her cash register as the door shut behind her friend.

Almost to the library, Mira's phone chimed in her pocket, but she ignored it. Her hands were already full with her and Belle's hot cocoas. It would only be another two minutes until she could respond, and she needed some hot chocolate before she talked to anyone, except maybe Belle.

"Morning, Belle. You're not going to believe how badly I need this hot chocolate this morning."

But when she turned, it wasn't her best friend she was looking at.

"Damn."

"You know, love, when women say that to me, they usually say it with more admiration, not such annoyance."

"I'm not most women."

"No, you really are not."

Mira gave Killian a dark look as she began gathering up books on the counter. "What do you want, Hook?"

The pirate grinned brightly and shut the book he held in one hand. "You."

Mira scoffed as she grabbed the book from Killian, noticing it was _Peter and the Starcatchers._ Oh, the jokes to be made. "Right, Hook. That's the reason you pretended not to recognize me."

"I admit I may have been scared."

Mira raised a fiery eyebrow, not turning around from the counter. "You, admitting a fault? Now I must be dreaming."

Before she knew what was happening, Mira was pinned to the counter by Killian, his hand tucking her hair behind her shoulder as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I knew you dreamt of me."

Mira fought the shivers racing down her spine and attempted to shove Killian away. "Keep telling yourself that, Hook. I have work to do and I don't need a pirate bothering me." Taking a deep breath when Killian didn't move, Mira sighed and flipped around, still pinned by the pirate, but now facing him. "Shoo," she said, motioning Killian to leave.

And there went the smirk. "Have you eaten today, love?"

"Excuse me?"

Killian's smirk turned into a grin. "Food. Have you had anything to eat?"

Mira attempted to claim she had, only to be interrupted by a very large grumble from her stomach. "Not exactly."

"Great! Grab your coat and we shall go to Granny's then."

"I have work to do."

"Oh, but Belle told me you do not. I believe she said it was your day off. Nice girl," Killian admired his hook, shining it up a bit using his shirt.

Finally free, Mira slid out from between Killian and the counter, surprised that she missed the warmth he had given off. It was rather chilly in the library…Yeah. That was it. "You talked to Belle?"

Killian pointed to the phone on the wall. "A very useful invention, don't you think? I called her from one of those things on the street, and she told me you were not working today, but would likely be stopping by anyway, since you almost always do."

Mira glared at the pirate, waiting for a witty response to come.

**_"Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter_** **three!" **Mira breathed a sigh of relief, making it a mental note to thank whoever it was that came up with the cell phone.

_Saved by the Belle!_ "It's Belle. Don't move."

"Darling, I wouldn't dream of it."

Holding back an eye roll, Mira held her phone up to her ear. "Belle?"

"Mira, where are you?"

"Where am I supposed to be? And shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

"Well, I figured you would be at home, sleeping, since it's your day off, so I went home to check on you."

"Why would you have to check on me? I'm a grown mermaid that can take care of herself. I have my grown-up fins and everything."

Belle laughed. "Yes, well, I got a call asking about your schedule today. With all that has been happening, I got worried."

Mira smiled, touched by how her friend was concerned for her. "Thanks, Belle, but I'm fine. I'm at the library right now, actually."

"But why? It's your day off?"

Mira glanced at Killian, who was staring at the computer in confusion. He pushed a button and jumped when it beeped at him. Mira let loose a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "It's a long story. Dinner tonight?"

"Sure! But only if you stay away from the library today. I can handle it on my own."

Mira nodded, forgetting Belle couldn't see her. "Oh, fine. I'll lock up when I leave, alright?"

"Good. Oh, wait, Granny has the welcome home party planned. Meet up right before then go together?"

"Sounds perfect. Bye, beauty."

"Bye, mermaid!"

Mira heard the click as Belle hung up and put her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. It was way too big for her front pockets. Stupid smart phone. "Alright, Hook. I am leaving, so get out of here."

Killian frowned. "No diner?"

"No diner," Mira confirmed, grabbing her bag, hot cocoa, and jacket.

"Why are you so angry with me? I know it isn't just because I denied knowing you."

Mira's fist slammed down on the counter. She heard a crack and felt pain, but ignored it. "Because you left me! You left me alone in Neverland, waiting for you! I waited for so long…And you just left me there…When I finally remembered everything here, I thought you were dead. You hadn't crossed over and I had heard nothing since you left. You suddenly show up and what? Expect me to come running into your arms like the past didn't happen?"

"That had been the plan actually."

Mira scoffed, still ignoring the pain in her hand. "You never were one for thinking ahead, were you, Hook?"

"Must you call me that?"

"What, Hook? Don't like being called Hook? It's your name, isn't it, Hook?" Mira attempted to flex her hand, but winced from the pain of it. Damn. At least it wasn't broken.

"You know very well what my name is."

"No, I don't. Peter died when you became Hook. You killed Peter. You aren't him."

"What about you? You pretended to be dead for four years before you even bothered to tell me you were not only alive, but had been swimming around without a care in the world as I mourned you. I needed you, but apparently just like then, it's all about you, isn't it, Princess?"

"I'm not a princess, pirate."

"I'm not a pirate in this world, princess. What is there to pirate?"

"Movies," Mira grumbled, taking a sip of her cocoa and wrinkling her nose. It had already gone cold.

"What?"

"Nothing. Once a pirate, always a pirate." Mira tossed both cocoas and pulled on her jacket, being careful of her injured hand.

"Once a princess, always a princess."

Mira didn't respond, instead fishing in her purse for her keys to lock up the library.

"I'm not giving up on us, Ariel."

"That's not my name. Not anymore."

"You may deny your past life, but I won't. You called me a pirate, but the only treasure I want now is your heart." Killian walked up to Mira, gently grabbing her chin and turning it to face him. "We belong together, Ariel, and I'm going to prove it to you."

"You're off to a great start, siding with Cora." Mira pushed Killian's hand away, not willing to remember how many times those calloused hands had touched her the same way, gently, lovingly.

"She and I parted ways almost right away. She could not hold up her side of the bargain."

"That's why you're here, isn't it? You're hoping being close to me will help you get rid of Rumple." _And I almost fell for it._ "I won't be a part of your revenge, Hook."

"I admit I came here for vengeance, but that is not what I want anymore." His voice was soft and Mira could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't risk facing him. Not now. Not ever.

"Oh, really? Then what do you want? Don't you dare say me."

"Whether or not you believe it, I want you, Ariel, and you know very well I always get what I want."

Mira swung around to respond, but Killian was already gone. Suddenly feeling very lost, Mira sunk to the floor into the fetal position. "But at what cost, Peter?"

* * *

The sun shone brightly above as two figures ran through the orchard, ducking behind tress and kissing between their laughs. They ran at the same pace, holding hands and turning together occasionally. The woman turned to the man with a grin on her face, her red hair whipping behind her. The man smiled back and pulled her behind another tree to kiss her.

"Oh, Triton! Can you believe it? We're going to be married!"

Triton laughed and brushed back his love's fiery hair. "Not if you keep causing trouble for my father, Morgana."

Morgana grinned and went in for another kiss. "Oh, please, your father adores me! And he knows this is a good union!"

"If only your parents were still here to see you," Triton said quietly.

Morgana bit her lip. "If only…But I have Ursula, and I have you."

"You will always have me, my love."

Morgana's smile returned and she tugged on Triton's hand. "Come on! Race you back!"

Triton followed after his betrothed, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Beat you!" Morgana declared breathlessly with a smile at her fiancée. Who would have thought when her father and mother had been killed and her aunt had married her off to the first kingdom that offered, she would have found her best friend?

"Beat again by a girl, little brother?"

Triton grinned at his brother and shrugged. "What can I say, Percival? She's as fast as she is beautiful."

Percival smiled at Morgana and gently kissed her hand. "She is rather beautiful, isn't she?"

Morgana rolled her green eyes and shoved Percival gently. "You had your chance, Percy. I was betrothed to you first. Remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Percival said very quietly into Morgana's ear, gently brushing his lips over her cheek. He placed his lips firmly to Morgana's hand again, slipping a note into it. "Farewell, you two."

"Where are you off to, big brother?"

"Oh, no where in particular. I simply have not ridden Jade in a while," referring to his auburn horse. "See you both later."

Morgana turned to her fiancée, trying to calm her fast-beating heart. "I think I may go lie down. I haven't been feeling so well."

Triton frowned in concern. "Alright. Are you sure you're alright?"

Morgana smiled brilliantly. "Yes, of course. See you at dinner?"

Triton smiled back and nodded as Morgana turned and quickly walked back to her room, deciding through the kitchen and up the servant stairs was the best way. Smiling weakly at the cooks as they greeted her, Morgana ducked into the servant stairs, leaning against the wall for support. Oh, how did Percival manage to make her heart beat so fast with a mere whisper?

Sighing deeply, Morgana pulled out the note and opened it carefully.

**_Morgana, my love, I miss you dearly. Watching you with my brother gives me such indescribable pain. I must see you, alone. Meet me in the stables tonight after dinner. Love forever, Percival._**

Who would have thought when her father and mother had been killed and her aunt had married her off to the first kingdom that offered, she would have found her true love? For that matter, who would have thought her best true love would be the brother of her best friend as well as her betrothed?

"You need to stop seeing him, m'lady."

Morgana looked up at her handmaiden, Guienvere, who also happened to be her friend and confidant.

"I know, Gwen…I know. I just don't know what to do."

Gwen smiled sympathetically and gently placed her hand on her mistress' arm. "You must make a choice, and tell them both, and do it before Prince Triton finds out."

Morgana sighed and nodded. "You're right, Gwen, of course. I think I will go for a ride. Maybe it will calm me down?"

"Yes, m'lady. Would you like for me to draw you a bath for when you return?"

"Please. Thank you, Gwen." Morgana smiled at her friend then quickly followed one of the servant passageways that led to outside. Gwen was right, but Morgana needed to see Percival…Just one more time…

* * *

"Welcome home!" Mira yelled with everyone, cheering and clapping for Emma and Mary Margaret.

"I wasn't worried a bit," Ruby said, hugging her best friend from back home. Mira laughed at that.

"Right. That's why you kept pacing in the library. Not kidding. You can see the leftover fur."

Ruby glared as Mary Margaret smiled. "I can tell."

"Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first," Emma passed the bag to Granny with a smile.

"Don't I know it. Meat loaf back home? What a bitch."

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight," David began, everyone gladly paying attention. "Mary Margaret and I we have a saying, that we will always find each other, and while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma."

The door to the diner opened, revealing Regina. "Sorry I'm late."

Leroy picked up a knife, brandishing it at the ex-Queen. "What is she doing here?"

"I invited her," Emma responded defensively.

Mary Margaret and David pulled away their daughter as Mira approached Regina.

"I see you brought your lasagna," Mira said with a smile. "Want some help serving it?"

Regina smiled back gratefully. "Thank you, Mira."

"Mira, what are you doing? The secret ingredient is probably poison!" Leroy said, trying to pull the librarian away.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Leroy. If Regina wanted to kill us, she would have. Plus, this is my recipe. I recognize the red pepper flakes."

"They give it some kick," Regina added, smirking slightly.

Leroy sniffed the piece he was offered, but accepted it, walking away.

"You didn't have to do that," Regina said quietly.

"Yes, I did. I won't let them treat you like this for your past. Don't forget, Regina, I knew you before. Plus, Rumple is my best friend and I dated Captain Hook. Baddies are my specialty. Now give me a piece of this lasagna. I have to see if it meets my standards." Regina and Mira shared a smile as Regina passed her a plate. "Thank you, Regina."

"No, thank _you_."

The party was a success, everyone talking and having fun together, even Regina enjoying herself. When the other guests saw Mira, one of their most beloved, laughing and talking with Regina, they had slowly started to relax around her. It helped even more when Emma joined the two at one of the booths. If their Savior could give the Evil Queen a chance, why couldn't they, right?

"I'm starting to think about heading home," Regina said, glancing over at her empty lasagna dish.

Her tablemate smiled at the empty dish. "Want me to walk with you? It's on my way anyway."

Regina smiled and nodded. "That would actually be very nice."

Mira smiled and nodded, standing with Regina. "Let me just say goodbye to everyone."

Regina nodded, her smile slowly falling as she watched the librarian hug and say goodbye, everyone so sad to see her go and obviously caring very much about her. Why couldn't she have that? She just kept trying, but it felt like no matter what she did, no one would ever let go of what she had done as the Evil Queen. Didn't they understand that wasn't who she was anymore? That even when she did those things, she regretted them as she did them. She just had figured that there was no turning back…So press on. She had at one point even tried to patch things up with Snow, but that hadn't worked out so well for Regina. She knew she didn't deserve it…But she truly wanted to change, to be the mother Henry wanted her to be. Maybe Mira would be able to help her? After all, Mira seemed happy to sit and talk with her, and had said she believed Regina wanted to change. The town loved her…Yes, maybe Mira could help Regina get the chance she so desperately wanted…

"Ready to go?" Mira asked with a grin, passing the empty lasagna dish to Regina.

Regina nodded and smiled. "I would say goodbye to Henry…But…"

The two looked to where said boy was asleep in one of the booths, David's jacket being used as a blanket.

Mira and Regina smiled at each other again and Mira waved at everyone one final time as the door shut behind them.

"So what's wrong?"

Regina raised her eyebrows to Mira, surprised she had caught on quite so quickly. "Why, I don't know what you mean…"

"Uh huh. Listen here, Queeny. If we're going to be friends, and I hope we are, you have to be honest with me. I know something changed. My guess is it has to do with how everyone said goodbye to me but not to you. There is a reason for that. I know you're good deep down, but they don't. You brought them here, cursing them. For some, it ended up being good, such as Hansel and Gretel finding their father, but you had also been the one to separate them. They blame you for all their unhappiness. You have to give them time to realize that you, just like all of them, deserve another chance. I will gladly defend you again and again, but only if you are a friend to me as well. Deal?"

Regina stared in shock, trying to make herself form words, but she just couldn't quite figure out what to say. Instead she wrapped her arms around Mira, hugging her tightly as tears slipped from her eyes.

Mira hugged her back, her own tears threatening to fall. "And you don't have to say thanks, Regina. This is what friends are for."

Friends. Regina could get used to that.

* * *

Percival paced the stable, his jaw clenched as he tried to keep his worry in check. His hazel eyes were bloodshot from a lack of sleep, unsure of what to do. His love had taken ill recently and he felt so lost without her. He knew it wasn't right for him to see her as he was no longer her fiancée, but he had to see her, just to make sure she was alright.

The Crown Prince had seen Morgana when she had went to see him in the stable that day, but it had now been nearly three weeks. It was ridiculous, especially after what they had shared that day…

_"Hello, Percival."_

_Percival turned, smiling at Morgana, dressed in a beautiful white dress that flowed to the floor. He loved her in white. It contrasted her fiery red hair so well, almost like fire and ice. She was beautiful in everything, of course, but white was his favorite._

_"Morgana. I'm so glad you came."_

_"Of course I did. How could I not?"_

_Percival smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and gently leaned forward to kiss her gently. She responded and kissed him back with a passion as fiery as her hair._

_Their kisses didn't stop, only separating long enough to climb the ladder up to their secret place. Morgana giggled as she skipped past bales of hay to see their area, a blanket set up, covered in rose flower petals. She gasped and grinned at Percival, dragging him into another kiss._

_"I would have brought candles, but seeing as we are surrounded by hay…"_

_Morgana laughed and pressed her lips to Percival's ear, whispering gently, "Don't worry. We have enough fire together."_

_Percival found himself shudder, and he could no longer take it. He scooped Morgana up and lay her down gently on the blanket, trailing kisses along her jawline and down, grinning as he heard her gasp. He pressed kisses along the edge of her dress, knowing it drove her crazy. Slowly, clothes fell from them, the only thing keeping from touching each other and as the moon rose high in the sky, Percival made Morgana his, knowing nothing could take this from them._

_After Morgana had drifted off, Percival lay awake, running his fingers through his love's hair as she slept, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He knew he had Morgana's heart just as she had his, and now they had shared everything together. Percival pulled up a blanket, covering Morgana's bare shoulder._

_"I love you, Morgana. Always."_

"Prince Percival!"

Percival quickly turned to see Guienevere, Morgana's handmaiden, running to him. "What is it, Gwen? Is it Morgana?"

Gwen nodded, fear in her eyes. "Please, m'lord! You must come quickly!"

Percival felt the worry and desperation clawing at him as he raced back to the castle and to Morgana's room.

"Percy! It's wonderful that you're here! Have you heard yet?"

Percival looked at his younger brother with raised eyebrows. "Have I heard what, Triton? Where's Morgana?"

"That's the news! The wedding must be pushed up to sooner! Morgana, she's pregnant!"

Percival felt his world come crashing down around him, unable to breathe. "Pregnant?"

Triton grinned, oblivious to his brother's pain. "Yes! She wasn't ill at all!"

Percival breathed deeply, trying to reign in his emotions. "That's wonderful, brother. But no, I actually came to tell you I will be leaving for a few months to go on a mission for father. I suppose I will be missing the wedding then. I am sorry, brother."

Triton frowned, grasping his brother's shoulder. "Do not worry. I understand. When do you leave?"

"Tonight. Tell Morgana farewell for me?"

The younger brother nodded. "Of course. Will you be back for the coronation?"

"No, I don't think I will. I am glad father decided to give you your own kingdom though. I wish I could see you become King."

"Just come visit me when I am King. We can go to a tavern and you'll pay. We'll call it even!" Triton laughed, still oblivious to his brother's distress.

"Yes, of course. I must go, brother. I will write you. Good luck." With a hug and one last longing look at Morgana's door, Percival left to write his father.

**_Dear Father,_**

**_I have decided to accept this mission, though I will miss the wedding and coronation. This is Triton's time, not mine. I know how dangerous this mission is, but I plan to make you proud. I will be going alone, besides my manservant, Lancelot. I will write you when I arrive in Camelot._**

**_-Percival._**

* * *

**_A/N:_** Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry! It's been absolutely wacky around here. Let me start by saying Happy New Year, Happy Valentine's Day, Happy St. Patrick's Day, Happy Easter, and any other holidays I missed! Hope you all still like this story…I plan to update more regularly now that life is returning to normal. Many of you probably don't care, but in case you're curious, I've been very sick recently and having a lot of family things, including one of my uncles passing away. This has been a rather tough year for me already, but writing has helped, just like always. My characters are there for me, as are you, my readers. Just knowing you read makes me feel so much better, so I wanted to say THANK YOU to you all. You are all wonderful, and I hope I have not driven you all away with my absence. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided on going completely off the path OUaT went since I don't particularly like how they made Killian a pompous jerkface coward. (Such articulation right there.) As you can see, I started that with changing what happened in The Cricket Game by having Regina go home with Mira and know she isn't alone, so even if Cora tried framing Regina, Mira would know it wasn't true. So I plan on having some things from the show, but I believe we can officially call this an Alternate Universe fic. Hope you still enjoy! Would love to hear your feedback! Feel free to PM me anytime :)

**_REFERENCES:_** Some but not limited to: (1) "Left is always better." – Lady of the Camellias (play), (2) Wendy correcting Peter and calling him Captain – Pirates of the Caribbean, (3) "Why is the rum gone?" – Pirates of the Caribbean, (4) "Well, hello, Peter." – Lupin to Pettigrew in Harry Potter, (5) "So you have heard of me?" – both Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean and Killian, (6) "bippity boppity boo" – Cinderella (Disney), (7) "Ships in the Night" (chapter title) – song by Mat Kearney.

**_THANKS TO:_**

**_Reviews:_** sn-46: I'm really glad you like it! I try to have my characters' back stories be unexpected, like many of them are on the show, and it's so great to hear I'm doing a good job of it :) Yes, indeed it is! It's four years after, which gets explained in the first part of this story. I had planned on having that as part of the last chapter, but I decided to switch it over to this one, forgetting about the whole four years explanation thing…Go, me! Sorry about the confusion! Happy late new year from the US! It's been a crazy few months and have been unable to update until now…But here it is! Hope you liked it!

odetted99: Oh, but wait! There's more! :)

Eline: Hope the teaser met your expectations!

Aletheia229: It's so sweet that you apologized for not reviewing a chapter! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my writing, but perfect? Geewillickers, that makes me feel so good! Thank you so, so, so much! Hope you liked this chapter as much!

Guest: Glad you like it and hope you continue to like it!

For The Love Of Cheese: Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm glad you like it so much!

WinterInMyVeins: Muahahahaha I have made someone obsessed! Too bad it took so long to update…

SemiraBlake: So, I'm just going to combine your two reviews into one response if that's alright? :) Oh, yes, I have a tendency to get carried away with my author's notes, but it's kind of a place for me to just ramble since most of my friends think I ramble too much…Which I do…Anyway…Feel free to skip the author's notes! I swear I won't be insulted! Oh, fudgesicles, I'm so glad you like it so much! Yes, Colin is fantastic! I love his lyrics too! I actually plan on basing one of my chapters on his lyrics, so I hope you look forward to that :) Thank you for the luck! I could probably use it considering my update schedule…Gah. I truly am so glad you like it this much, and hope you continue to like it! Thank you!

**_Favorites:_** Aletheia229, Castiel Angel Heart, For The Love Of Cheese, HecatetheDarkWitch, indy's girl, JackSparrowsWench92, lifeismycreationxx, Mack333, mindFREQ, NoraMermaid, odetted99, Psycho17, Reedy-Girl, SemiraBlake, sn-46, Snow Whitex Prince Charming, Suz Singer, The Charmed Rose, WinterInMyVeins, zozo0817

**_Follows:_** Aly91, AmyleaAmanda, Angelical Lady, C Rens, cakepopshelly, Castiel Angel Heart, ClaryFairchildHerondaleWayland, Dark Queen Helba, For The Love Of Cheese, HaruHaruxLove, Hollyberrrry, HPnerd32, JackSparrowsWench92, Kima Wolfwood, KissMeSlowly143, klausgirl4055, Mimaligrl2012, mindFREQ, Nymartian, odetted99, princessyuki08, RachelNicole523, Rawrrrr3210, Reedy-Girl, SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins, SemiraBlake, sn-46, Snow Whitex Prince Charming, thedarkestofknights, TheGreatWhite, WinterInMyVeins, xoavdonahue

_**STARTED:**_ 2 January 2013. _**FINISHED:**_ 16 May 2013. _**FINAL WORD COUNT:**_ 3,984.

* * *

**_TEASER:_** "Fine. I will leave you alone and no longer "get in your way" as you put it, on one condition."

Mira raised her fiery eyebrows at the pirate, not believing it for a moment. "What's the condition?"

"You, Ariel, must kiss me. Not just a peck on the cheek, either. No, this must be one of those kisses we shared in Neverland during those nights together aboard the Jolly Roger."

Mira scoffed, ignoring the rush she felt at his words, the memories of his lips against her skin. "No way."

Killian shrugged, his smirk still in place. "Then I suppose I will have to keep getting in your way. Get ready, Ariel. I know your games better than you. It won't be long until you are begging to kiss me." He leaned in, brushing his lips against her neck at the spot Killian knew she was most vulnerable. "Don't worry, Princess. I won't bite. Much."


End file.
